The present invention relates to a data communication device which is connected to an information processing device such as a personal computer for transmission and receiving of data through radio communication, and, more particularly, to a data communication device in which a body is foldably combined with an PC card section which is inserted into an expansion slot of the information processing device.
Recently, a data communication device is being used which is connected to a information processing device such as a personal computer for transmission and receiving of data through radio communication.
A conventional data communication device has a rotatable arrangement in which a slot insertion section is combined with a body by a hinge, the slot insertion section comprising an PC card section in which an interface connector is formed, the body being mounted with a communication device and an antenna.
In use of the device, the slot insertion section is inserted into an expansion slot of the information processing device, and the interface connector is connected to an PC card connector in the slot. After completion of use, the slot insertion section is disconnected from the slot, and rotated and folded in the body.
However, in this data communication device, since the interface connector remains exposed when the folded device is carried, there are such problems as destruction of internal circuitry because of static electricity, destruction of external shock or the like, or defective contacts because of intrusion of foreign materials such as dust. In addition, because the PC card is thin in its thickness, it is easily damaged while it is carried.